Desde el Infierno
by Alizarinne
Summary: Todo estaba destruido. En plena paz, todo era peor que en la guerra. En su máxima felicidad, tocaba ahora la más pura desesperación y tristeza. ¿Dónde podría encontrar redención esta vez? Cuando mas debió ser fuerte... habia escapado. [Royai muy sufrido]
1. Chapter 1

**~ Disclaimer**: Personajes y Situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, sino a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo quise escribir un poco...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

La dulce melodía infantil se repetía en su mente, una, diez, mil veces… era una rutina constante, lo recordaba muy bien, la tarareaba incluso en su impecable y enorme despacho, antes cuando podía seguir el incesante ritmo incluso con los dedos sobre la caoba lustrada, sus dedos, un movimiento en una canción de ternura, no en uno que causara muerte, no en uno que le creara tensión, uno que le traía la presencia en aquel momento de aquello tan preciado.  
Quien le viera ahora… Destruido, demacrado, con un enorme agujero en vez de corazón. Lo había destruido todo. No había dejado ni un mínimo lugar para construir (O reconstruir) nada. Y no iba a llorar, no podía llorar. Había responsabilidades, el mundo seguía igual. Y él seguía ahí.

Su mente estaba nublada, no sabía bien que había hecho, que había pasado. No era capaz siquiera de agarrar la botella de whisky y empinarla hasta que su consciencia también se nublara. No. Cada musculo de su cuerpo, estaba paralizado, y cuando intentaba moverse, miles de agujas le causaban un dolor frío. Frío. Agujas de hielo que no le permitían casi respirar.  
¿Qué había hecho? ¿Cómo había llegado hasta ahí? Parecía que sus recuerdos se borraban más rápido de lo que podía pensar, la angustia se apoderaba de él más a cada momento. Se llevó ambos brazos cruzados sobre los hombros, agarrándolos fuertemente, clavándose los dedos en un intento vano de darse calor y protegerse contra esa sensación de oscuro invernal. Él tenía el control, pasara lo que pasara, había algo más grande, más importante que él, no podía dar rienda suelta a ningún tipo de impulsividad.

Era tarde. No había posiblemente nadie más en aquella oficina. Apenas con fuerzas, se levantó hacia la ventana, apoyándose en el marco de la misma. Todo afuera parecía normal. Pero él sabía, en lo más profundo de su ser, que esa tranquilidad no era verdadera  
Agarro las cortinas con una de sus manos enguantadas, apretándola. ¿No había hecho ya lo suficiente para pagar sus pecados? ¿No había sacrificado lo suficiente? La rabia comenzó a cegarlo, oscureciendo su mirada y tensando cada uno de los músculos de su cuerpo. ¿Es que acaso no debió haber sido aquel su maldito sueño? ¿Podía haber estado todo mal desde el principio? Podría haber sido la basura más grande del mundo, podría haber vivido una vida que el considerara aburrida, pobre, carente de tantas emociones, en vez de la vida desagradablemente pomposa y bullada que llevaba ahora como führer.  
Podría haber sido un cualquiera en una guerra, haber sufrido las mismas o peores penurias ¿Igualmente habría terminado de aquel modo? Bajó la mirada, liberando el cortinaje. La melodía no se había detenido en sus pensamientos en ningún momento.  
De algún modo, le daba una sensación de irrealidad que le ayudaba a alejarse de la angustia, de ese vació de frío dolor.  
Le dio la espalda a la ventana, y se concentró en aquella oficina, en cada detalle, en cada fino acabado… No merecía nada de esto, pensó, pero en realidad no sabía (o no quería saber) por qué. Se acercó al escritorio, revolviendo descuidadamente los papeles tirados en el piso, junto a todo lo que en algún momento había estado prolijamente ordenado encima.  
En un intento inconsciente por aferrarse a la tranquilidad que tenía, comenzó a tomar cada uno de los papeles, para dejarlos lo más ordenado posible encima del mueble, la tinta derramada era imposible de limpiar, pero volvió el tintero a su lugar, también la pluma, los sellos… Y luego, tomó lo que parecía el marco de una fotografía, del mismo modo en que había tomado todo lo demás, hasta que sus ojos se desorbitaron nuevamente, sintió una desesperación tanto o peor de la que sentía hace apenas unos minutos. Las agujas de hielo se clavaron fuertemente en sus sienes. Sus dedos, manchados con tinta, sostenían fuertemente aquella imagen de él, ella y aquel pequeño niño. Su Riza… Y su hijo.  
Entonces no pudo soportarlo más, no pudo esquivarlo más, soltando un prolongado grito, con la foto aferrada aún se puso a llorar.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Bienvenidas/os Todos, es mi primer Fanfict que me animo a subir... tan solo espero que el formato esté acertado. Muchas gracias desde ya por pasarse a leer, y cualquier cosa, me dejan un review.  
Muchos Saludos.


	2. Chapter 2

**~ Disclaimer**: Personajes y Situaciones de Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenecen, sino a Hiromu Arakawa, yo solo quise escribir un poco...

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*

Desde muy temprano por la mañana, como acostumbraba a despertar, pudo sentir un malestar en el pecho, quizá en el estómago, no lo sabía. Peinó su nuevamente largo cabello rubio, siempre atenta con el rabillo del ojo al pequeño niño de cuatro años que revoloteaba cerca de ella, tomando sus cosas, jalándolas, o quedándose simplemente sentado, observándolo todo. Cuando sus ojos llegaban hasta ella, siempre sonreía, y por supuesto, la hacía sonreír a ella también. Más que eso. Podía sentir unas ganas casi irrefrenables de abalanzarse sobre él y tomarlo en sus brazos, como cuando era aún más pequeño, y darlo vueltas junto a ella. Sabia su lugar estricto y protector como madre, pero, extrañamente, la presencia de su hijo le hacía sentir a veces una niña. Le gustaba jugar como una junto a él, explorar sus juguetes, y contarle cuentos que también a ella le maravillaban. En un principio, le incomodó, le hizo sentir débil y peor aún, negligente como madre, que no podía rebajarse, que no podía descuidar detalles. Pero los años le mostraron que su hijo disfrutaba mucho más de ella cuando era participe de su mundo, fue difícil, pero poco a poco pudo disfrutar con tranquilidad y libertad una relajada maternidad.

Además, contaba con Roy. "El padre más feliz del mundo" había publicado un periódico con una foto de él y su pequeño tomada inesperadamente en el parque hacia unos meses. Él estaba realmente feliz, eso se podía ver, sentir, incluso en sus palabras y acciones. En ello, había algo que la hacía sentir mejor que cualquier otra cosa anterior, más orgullosa que salvarle la vida, mas llena de amor que cualquier gesto, saber que había sido un hijo de ella, de ellos dos, quien le daba ahora esa sensación que lo llenaba en todo momento era otro aliciente de su felicidad. Su hijo hablaba ya casi completamente, pero la primera palabra había sido para Roy, le había llamado papá. Esa misma noche, apretados abrazados en la cama, él le confesó que la emoción de esa palabra le dio una sensación más plena y de orgullo que cuando le nombraron al fin fhürer.

Riza se levantó, hasta tomar la mano de su hijo, llevándolo hasta el comedor, hablándole (resaltando apropiadamente cada sílaba para la correcta pronunciación futura de él de las palabras) sobre lo que harían ese día. Desayunarían, y se alistarían para llegar hasta el Cuartel General Central donde se encontrarían con su padre, aunque seguramente tendrían que recorrer antes un poco para salir luego a casa del abuelo Grumman a pasar el resto del día; almorzarían y cenarían allí mismo. Al pequeño le brillaban los ojos en todo momento, sin interrumpir en ningún momento a su madre. Los ojos ámbar y el cabello completamente negro le hacían resaltar armoniosamente la piel blanca y sonrosada del rostro. Comió con rapidez la compota de manzana que su madre había preparado para él y pidió permiso para ir a prepararse. Riza asintió con una leve sonrisa mientras terminaba su yogurt y té de jazmín luego de dar comida a un relajado Black Hayate.

En un principio, ella fue reticente a la idea de casarse con Roy apenas fuera nombrado fhürer. Imaginarse lejos de él, sin poder protegerlo, era algo que le torturaba de solo imaginárselo. Confiaba en sus compañeros de equipo, pero ciertamente no había nadie que pudiera reemplazarla en ese aspecto, lo sabía muy bien. Fue su abuelo, Roy y Rebecca quienes lograron, luego del nombramiento, que tenía que tomar el nuevo puesto que le correspondía. Le costó mucho trabajo asumirlo, prepararse y finalmente aceptarlo. Pero Roy se había vuelto mucho más independiente y ciertamente de fhürer corría ahora menos riesgos físicos, la tenía siempre al tanto de todo lo cual le permitía también a ella, desde casa, ayudarle con papeleo, a estudiar mejores decisiones y reunirle información suficiente de las situaciones contingentes. Le costó trabajo acostumbrarse, y aun en aquellos días se despertaba tan temprano como siempre.  
Pero la llegada del pequeño Gerhard había llegado para cambiarlo todo.

Cuando estuvo lista, con una falda de palo rosa una camisa blanca y un suéter en la mano del mismo tono que la falda, el cabello trenzado y unos finos aretes dorados, terminaba de convencerse en el espejo de que se veía lo suficientemente bien. Extrañaba mucho la comodidad del uniforme cada día, más aún porque ahora era un personaje público incluso juzgada por su imagen. Acarició su hombro y su pecho tratando de aliviar la tensión del dolor que todavía no se desvanecía por completo. Era molesto, pero ciertamente no le daba ninguna importancia.  
Su hijo apareció entonces, impecable, en la puerta de su cuarto y ella nuevamente se olvidó de cualquier sensación de malestar con la sonrisa que se dibujaba en aquel pequeño y maravilloso rostro. Entonces tomó la mano del pequeño, y sin más, se marcharon a lo que debía ser un día viernes como cualquier otro.

*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
Buenas, nuevamente muchas gracias por leerme. Y cualquier cosa, idea, sugerencia, reclamo o lo que sea, me dejan un review.

NaiadG: Muchas gracias por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme, me alegró mucho tu review, este capitulo es bastante menos emocional que el otro jaja. Saludos!


End file.
